Various methods for producing electrical energy are known. For example, electrical energy can be generated by causing a conductor to move with respect to a magnetic field, thereby inducing a flow of current through the conductor. Various energy sources are used to cause such motion, including hydropower, nuclear power, and the energy made available during the combustion of fossil fuels.
Regardless of how produced, such energy is generally supplied to most residential, commercial and industrial users in alternating current form, and generally in multiples of approximately 120 volts. With the above supply system in place, standards have arisen that ensure compatible wiring of buildings to provide electricity where needed, and that allow a multitude of appliances and devices to be powered thereby.
Despite many attendant advantages of the above described system, certain problems remain. For example, interruption of the supply of electrical energy to a building will generally leave the building without electricity. In preparation for such occurrences, one must either be prepared with alternate electrical sources (such as gasoline powered generators or battery powered appliances) or other alternate energy sources (such as using combustible fossil fuel for heat and light.)
These alternative sources, of course, give rise to different problems. Fuel to power the alternate source may not be available when needed, and a switch over to the alternate source generally does not occur automatically in response to need. On the other hand, use of such alternative sources for constant service engender significantly greater cost than that represented by use of the electrical energy generally provided by local utilities.
A need therefore exists for an electrical energy supply system that will make use of ordinarily supplied power when it is available, and that will ordinarily be available during at least most power outages. Further, such a system should provide such service when needed without direct human intervention.